Milo y el Duende
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: La desobediencia le ha hecho acreedor de una llamada de atención, pero por la intervención de sus compañeritos, esta llamada de atención se convierte en una historia que le hará comprender que desobedecer siempre trae sus consecuencias…Feliz cumple Milo!


**Los personajes de saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, ninguno lamentablemente es mio, ya que si los fueran Seiya no aparecería….jajaja…**

**Yo solo los uso para hacer finc que mi mente me dicta…**

**Este finc lo hago especialmente para el cumpleaños del lindo peli Azul de ojos turquesa, Milo.**

**Milo y el Duende**

Milo…cuantas veces te eh dicho que desobedecer es malo?- le pregunto un serio Shion al pequeño que tenia delante suyo

Muchas…- susurro el pequeñín con la cabeza gacha-pero, es que yo quería verla…no quise desobedecerlo- sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas-

Milo, no estoy molesto de que fueras a ver a la nueva aprendiz de amazona, sino de que hayas desobedecido a la ley de Atena…un caballero tiene prohibido entrar en el recinto sagrado de la amazonas…-le hablo con voz calma mientras se arrodillaba a su altura y le limpiaba el rostro- la desobediencia en un caballero no esta permitida, es algo grave…pero…-el discurso de lo que esta bien y mal fue interrumpido cuando un grupo de santitos irrumpió el sala del trono, lugar donde Milo y Shion hablaban.

Patriarca…-la voz en coro de cinco niños de cuatro años se dejo escuchar-

Niños, pero que…-

Disculpe su santidad..- Aioros, llego unos minutos después junto a saga y tres pequeños de siete años- se me escaparon…- se excuso el sagitario, mientras trataba de respirar con normalidad ya que la corrida lo había dejado exhausto-

Y donde esta Sa…-

Aquí su santidad- saga se hizo presente- disculpe que haya dejado a Aioros con los niños, pero un guardia solicito mi ayuda y no pude negarme- explico ante Shion-

Bueno…y ustedes que hacen aquí pequeños?- pregunto al grupo de niños-

Nos preocupo no ver a Milo- contesto Aioria- creímos que le había pasado algo, por eso venimos-

Y porque llora?- Camus se acercó a su amigo- no llores…-dijo abrazándolo y comenzando a llorar el también-no me gusta que llores…-dijo en medio del llanto

No lloren…-Shion, trato de tranquilizar a los dos pequeñines antes de que el llanto se le contagia a los demás…pero demasiado tarde, los enanos se pusieron a llorar – tranquilos…shu…no pasa nada, no lloren…-la voz de Shion se notaba desesperada-

Enanos, silencio…-Saga tenia las manos cubriendo sus oídos- no lloren…-

Tranquilos…shu…Aioria…-Aioros tomo en brazos a su hermanito-no llores…

Niños…-susurro molesto DM- cállense!-grito

Me van a dejar sordo- se quejo Shura- cállenlos!

Si se callan, maestro Shion nos cuenta una historia- Afrodita con sus palabras logro que los seis pequeños dejaran de gimotear y pusieran su atención al niño de cabellos celestes-verdad?- pregunto al patriarca que solo atino a asentir

Y pensar que un niño de siete años sabe controlar a seis de cuatro…que vergüenza- se auto regaño mentalmente-

Que cuento?- pregunto un ilusionado Aldebarán-

Mmmm….dejen me pensar…-Shion busco en su mente todo tipo de historias y cuentos que había escuchado en su larga vida- oshta y el Duende…-ese cuento infantil que escucho en uno de sus viajes, era el indicado para ese momento- bien pequeños, tomen asiento que les narrare un cuento que escuche en uno de mis viajes en busca de aprendices y se titulo "Oshta y el duende"- comenzó a hablar, ganándose así la atención de doce niños (Kanon incluido, pues estaba escondido tras un pilar cercano)-

Que es un duende?-pregunto un rubiecito que tenia los ojos cerrados-

Un duende es un ser que nace a partir del fallecimiento de un bebe que no llega a nacer- explico

No llega a nacer? Y por que se convierte en duende?- los grande ojos lilas de Mu lo observaron con interrogación-

No llegan a nacer, pues muere el vientre de la madre. Y porque se convierten en duendes, pues desean vivir y conocer el mundo que jamás llegaron a conocer, pero son seres malignos-

Porque son malignos?- Camus y Milo preguntaron al unísono

Pues por que llevan a niños pequeños como ustedes y hacen maldades- contesto, haciendo que los ojos de todo se abrieran con temor

Y porque?-logro preguntar Shura

Porque no les gustan los niños que lograron nacer-

Porque?, nosotros no tuvimos la culpa- Afrodita se cruzo de brazos

No se supone que son niños, entonces deberían ser inocentes y puros…no malos- expreso saga

Así es, pero al ser pequeños e inocentes son fáciles de corromper y eso lo aprovechan seres malignos-

Pero sigo sin entender, no se supone que al morir vamos al cielo o infierno según nuestros actos?- la voz de DM se dejo escuchar, exponiendo así su interrogante

Así es pequeño, pero también…hay seres que no logran encontrar descanso y…no quieren escuchar el cuento?- Shion, creyó correcto cambiar el rumbo de la platica pues no era conveniente aun explicarles algunas de las cosas sobre naturales que hay en el mundo, seria muy confuso para sus jóvenes mentes y él no estaba dispuesto a pasarse todo el santo día a contestar el por qué?, el como? y mucho mas…tal vez otro día…-

Si, cuento!- celebraron los pequeños

_Todo comienza en una mañana común, donde un niño de siete años caminaba junto a su madre por los grandes pastizales, llevando así al rebaño de ovejas y cabras a pastar…_

_Oshta- llamo la madre al pequeño que jugaba con un pequeño cordero- voy a ir a la casa a traer la merienda, quédate a cuidar el rebaño y cuídate del lobo, el puma y el duende- a lo dicho por la madre el niño asintió-_

_Si, madre- contesto con una sonrisa_

_Si viene el lobo asústalo con una vara- la madre aconsejó al pequeño- y si viene el puma, déjalo llevarse a una oveja, no se lo impidas…pero si viene el duende, aléjate y no hagas caso a nada de lo que te diga- y con esos consejos la madre dejo al pequeño con el rebaño_

_La…_

Porqué la madre lo dejo?, es un niño de siete años… aun es pequeño-Milo interrumpió el relato- y si el lobo o el puma se lo comen…?-

Shhhhhhhh!-todos hicieron chistar a Milo

Milo déjame terminar…luego contesto a tus preguntas-Milo, asintió a las palabras de Shion

_la tarde comenzaba a caer y la madre del pequeño a un no regresaba…fue así, que el lobo apareció y como la madre le dijo, así hizo el pequeño Oshta. Con una vara de gran grosor y tamaño logro asustar al Lobo. Unas horas después apareció el puma, para llevarse una oveja y así como su madre le aconsejo lo hizo. Se apartó del rebaño y permitió que este se llevara a una oveja y entendió el por qué su madre le había aconsejado eso, pues el puma era un animal mas peligroso que el lobo y él no se asustaría con una vara…_

_La tarde acababa y el sol se ocultaba, pero la madre no regresaba…en ese momento el duende se presentaba…_

El duende!- exclamaron el coro los nueve mas pequeños, mientras Saga y Aioros esperaban con ansias el que Shion continuara, mientras que tras una columna Kanon esperaba lo mismo, que Shion continuara-

_Hola…-una voz infantil hizo que Oshta girara a la dirección de donde provenía, encontrándose con un niño como de su edad, que vestía una ropa parecida a la suya-como te llamas?. Quieres jugar conmigo?- pregunto con una sonrisa inocente_

…_-oshta debía ignorar todo lo que el duende le decía, pues ese era el consejo de la madre-…_

_Juguemos, si…-insistió el duende, pero el niño lo volvió a ignorar- si jugamos junto, te daré algo que te gustar…-ofreció, consiguiendo con esto la atención del niño-_

_Y que es eso…?- pregunto con curiosidad, así desobedeciendo a su mamá_

_El agua de la niñez eterna, no crecerás y siempre serás un niño- le contesto ese ser extraño_

_No, yo quiero crecer y Así poder ayudar a mi madre- le dijo Oshta-_

_Pero ser adulto es horrible…ser niño es mejor, por que así podremos jugar siempre-_

_Mmmm…-_

_Juguemos, si?-el duende astuto logro convencer al inocente pequeño_

_Si…-contestó este feliz_

_Ten bebe, esto-dijo entregándole un frasquito con agua- te hará invisible como yo y así nadie nos interrumpirá mientras jugamos…-_

_Oshta acepto el frasquito y lo bebió…_

_Oshta!Oshta!- una mujer de cabellos blancos y anciana, llamaba por esos pastizales al niño que acepto jugar con el duende- mi niño, donde estas…-lloriqueo la mujer-no debí dejarte…_

_Mamá?- Oshta que con por los pastizales jugaba aun con el duende, la vio pero algo extraño había pasado- pero…porque mi mamá esta así?- le pregunto a su compañero de juegos _

_Cuanto tiempo crees que llevamos jugando?- le contesto malicioso- el tiempo ha pasado y tu aun eres un niño, si pero tu madre ya es una mujer anciana…y te lleva buscado desde que aceptaste jugar conmigo-_

_Me engañaste…-susurro con lagrimas en los ojos- como puedo regresar?-_

_No, yo no te engañe…tu decidiste desobedecer a tu madre y como puedes volver, pues es imposible…solo el liquido que bebiste del frasquito puede regresarte al mundo real…pero ni creas que te lo daré-_

_Mamá…-oshta lloró la perdida de su madre y por no obedecer…_

Pobre Oshta!- doce niños lloraban por la perdida de aquel personaje de la historia

Si, pobre pero…- Shion acepto las palabras de los niños- pero no deben llorar pequeños, al contario esta historia es para aprender…-

Si, a no jugar con duendes…-dijo DM-

No, pequeño la lección de esta historia es no desobedecer- les dijo Shion –por que la desobediencia llevo a Oshta a perder a su madre…-

Que cruel…prometo no volver desobedecerlo Shion- Milo que abrasaba a Camus prometió

Que bueno que comprenda…-Shion le sonrió al pequeño niño- y espero que los demás también lo hayan hecho…-todos asintieron, incluso el niño que detrás del pilar se encontraba- ahora vamos por un poco de dulces-agrego para calmar y tranquilizar a los niños que aun sollozaban por la perdida del niños- Vamos todos-hizo en énfasis a todos, pues se había percatado del pequeño que en las sombras se ocultaba-

_**N/A: hola, ya sé que muchas(os) de los que lean este finc dirán que cruel que historia tan fea para niños, pero aquí en mi país es una historia que se cuanta para los niños desobedientes. Historia que para ser sincera se las cuenta a mis primos y sobrinos pequeños cada que me hacen rabiar o desobedecen…jajaja…si soy mala lo se, pero creo que aun niño que no entiende por las buenas tal vez así lo haga…bueno, espero les haya gustado este finc dedicado a Milo por su cumpleaños. Ah! Y este seria una parte de mi finc "Ilústranos con tu gran sabiduría", lo iba aponer mas adelante pero como se presento el cumple de Milo pues decidí sacarlo…**_

_**Otra cosa, la explicación que Shion les da a los niños de lo que es un duende, no se si sea el mismo concepto que otros países tenga pues yo solo me base en lo que significa en mi país…**_

_**Besos, gracias por leer…dejen sus comentarios, que todos son tomados en cuenta… **_


End file.
